Hetalia Oneshot-Take a Break-RATED MA
by TheHetaliaWriter
Summary: A really short one, but countries do have to amuse themselves some way...Norway x Iceland/HARD YAOI/SMUT ETC.


Iceland set the pen down and hit his forehead on the stack of papers with a groan of exasperation. Why so many? Why so much work? It was just irritating now, having to stay up every night to fill out documents and other useless paperwork to please his boss. Not only was it tiring, it was boring. Iceland then, was bored out of his mind.

"Ice?" A voice calling his name made him look up to see Norway in the doorway of the office, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Norge" Iceland mumbled tiredly, and his brother walked forward, perching on the edge of Iceland's desk.  
"You should take a break little brother" He said, and his usually monotonous expression was instead laced with concern. Iceland just shrugged though, picking up the pen with resignation.  
"I have to finish these tonight, my boss needs them tomorrow" He explained and was about to put the pen nib to paper when suddenly a hand grabbed his slim wrist, halting the pen in mid air. Iceland froze as he glanced up at his brother, who slowly pushed Iceland's hand away from the paper.

"Take a break" He repeated, and Iceland swallowed at the insistency in his voice. Reluctantly he dropped the pen and Norway's grip on his wrist loosened but he didn't let go completely. Norway was watching him and Iceland flexed his fingers awkwardly. Norway's gaze immediately dropped to watch his fingers, flexing and bending, those long slim fingers. Suddenly, Iceland's chin was pinched between Norway's fingers and he had been dragged up from his sitting position, standing and leaning against the desk.

"Norge?" Iceland squeaked but his brother merely closed the gap between them and fixed his lips onto Iceland's. Iceland gave a muffled groan of protest but his brother seemed to ignore him, forcing his tongue into Iceland's mouth. Iceland moved his knee up onto the desk for better leverage and Norway immediately grabbed the back of his head with his spare hand and forced Iceland further into the kiss. Iceland involuntarily moaned as Norway nibbled on his lips. Iceland wasn't sure what happened until he was kneeling on the desk, papers fluttering to the floor and Norway dragging his jacket off insistently. Iceland bit his lips as the cold air hit his suddenly exposed arms and Norway began unbuttoning his shirt but left it on, and Iceland swallowed, panting heavily.

"Work is ever so dull Icey" Norway murmured in Iceland's ear.

"How about I show you something more exciting?" He continued dirtily and Iceland groaned, his pants feeling much tighter and his skin like it was on fire. Norway pinned him down onto the desk, which luckily was quite big, and brushed away papers and pens to the floor. Iceland was too far past caring about the mess as Norway straddled him and started dry grinding against Iceland's pelvis, a light smirk on his face. Iceland groaned as he ached to pull down his pants and free himself, and Norway seemed to notice this, lifting Iceland's hips to pull down his pants, and then Iceland hooked his fingers over the top of Norway's pants and pulled them down to his brother's knees. Norway leant down and kissed him passionately before instead offering his fingers to Iceland's mouth to suck. Shuddering, Iceland did so, swirling his tongue around the digits in his mouth, shivering with anticipation.

"Ready?" Norway asked and Iceland nodded desperately, as Norway's nimble fingers pulled down his boxers and he pushed his first wet finger into Iceland's entrance. Iceland gasped and shivered, arching his back and moaning loudly, as Norway's finger became more explorative, pushing further and further in. Iceland's breath became staggered as Norway started pushing in a second finger, and moved his hand back and forth. Iceland hooked his hands around the back of Norway's neck and clung on desperately, looking at Norway appealingly. Norway groaned and began moving his fingers faster, finger fucking Iceland against the desk, which shook underneath them. Iceland gasped and moaned as the tips of Norway's fingers grazed against his prostrate but Norway teasingly didn't touch him there again, and Iceland gave a long moan of complaint. At the sound of that, Norway gave a feral growl, and roughly pushed in a third finger. Iceland mewled in protest, arching his back against Norway's fingers and his hips twitching, trying to roll in time with Norway. He tightened his grip on the back of Norway's neck, nails scratching into the skin but Norway didn't seem to mind, bringing his fingers back and forth, occasionally brushing Iceland's prostrate teasingly.

"Nnn! N-N-Ah, Norge!" Iceland complained, looking at his brother with half lidded eyes and his mouth slightly open, breathy moans escaping his lips. Norway looked at him for a long while before pulling his fingers out, and Iceland groaned in complaint with the loss of anything to grind his hips against. However he looked down to see Norway pulling down his boxers and he bit his lip.

"L-Lukas" Iceland mumbled Norway's human name as Norway pushed his erect member against Iceland's entrance and became thrusting slowly, easing himself in. Iceland threw his head back and moaned, his regions feeling like they were being torn apart at the same time he was feeling more immense pleasure than should have been possible.

"I-I can't!" Iceland gasped, as Norway thrust again and electricity crackled through the Icelandic's veins.

"You can" Norway whispered and Iceland bit his lip as Norway began entering him more earnestly, the pain mixing with immense pleasure.

"Enough already! Norway..Ah! D-Don't! Nnn!" Iceland arched his back and held it there as Norway thrust in completely and Iceland gasped, lying limp for a few seconds before Norway began moving back and forth, sending stars shooting behind Iceland's eyes, as his brother screwed him. Norway began to speed up his thrusts, slamming into Iceland and he moaned loudly, grabbing onto the back of Norway's neck for all he was worth, their slick bodies pressed against eachother.

"H-Harder" Iceland begged and Norway complied, moving his hips with more force, shattering Iceland's mind with the insane pleasure. He found his sweet spot and slammed hard and fast into it and Iceland threw back his head, moaning and writhing under his brother. Norway began to thrust onto that spot repeatedly, Iceland rolling his hips in time to meet his brothers member. Norway pulled out particularly far and then thrust back in at the same time Iceland bucked his hips, completely obliterating Iceland's sweet spot. The silver haired nation was beyond making coherent sentences in reply to the mumbled dirty talk his brother gave to his ear, and could feel the heat building up inside him. Norway's hand reached down to roughly pump him and Iceland moaned even louder, his arching back sending papers flying as he started to feel the squeeze around his member, and with a cry of pleasure, he came in Norway's hand. His brother groaned and quickly sped up his thrusting, with such little finesse that it barely touched Iceland's sweet spot and came also, filling his little brother up to the brim. Norway crouched over Iceland, panting and Iceland swallowed, the last sparks of pleasure fading away. They fell asleep like that, so Denmark had quite a shock in the morning.


End file.
